This invention relates generally to reversing valves for power tools and more particularly to a reversing valve for a pneumatically operated hand held power tool.
In the past, reversing valves for power tools have been complicated in structure or difficult or inconvenient to operate.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present reversing valves for power tools. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.